Calm, Cool, and Roofied
by lvtwilight09
Summary: Alice and Jasper have both loved each other from afar for years. He's too shy to approach her and she thinks he hates her, at least until their weekend in Vegas. Sometimes love just needs a nudge in the right direction.


**Countdown to Valentine's Day 2012 – Risque VDay!**

**Title: Calm, Cool, and Roofied**

**By: lvtwilight09**

**Category: ****3- What inspired these sexy times? Two parts vodka, one part lime.**

**Summary: Alice and Jasper have both loved each other from afar for years. He's too shy to approach her and she thinks he hates her, at least until their weekend in Vegas. Sometimes love just needs a nudge in the right direction.**

**A/N: Thanks to Massy for prereading this for me, and thanks to Kyla for helping me with the title, I love you both! Banner for this can be found on my blog (link is on my profile). **

**Disclaimer: While my first name may be Stephanie, my last name isn't Meyer, so yeah…Twilight…it isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I was really nervous about this weekend. I wasn't sure that it was a good idea for me to go, but Bella and Edward insisted. It had been their tradition the past few years that they and Emmett and Rosalie would do a couple's weekend in Las Vegas for Valentine's Day. Bella was telling me that Jasper was coming this year too…which is why I was so nervous…especially since we were supposed to be sharing a room.

We had all known each other for years, and I had been head over heels for Jasper since the first day I met him. He was a friend of Emmett and Edward's from college and then the three of them opened up an architecture firm together. The first time I met him was when Bella brought me on in the firm to help her head up the interior design department.

That first day, he came into my office to introduce himself, and I swear it was as if the heavens opened up and I could hear the angels singing. He was sex on legs…if I hadn't known better, I would have thought that someone had reached into the very depths of my soul and designed me my perfect man. Sadly, I was quickly brought back to reality when I noticed how quiet and reserved he was. Now don't get me wrong, I'm okay with people who are on the quiet side, I'm not the most rambunctious one in the bunch either, but it was as if the man would avoid me like the plague.

Anytime I came into the room he would get quiet as a church mouse, and any time he had to interact with me, he would do anything he could to try to get out of working with me, and when he couldn't…it would be like pulling teeth to even get him to make eye contact with me. I didn't know if I had done something to offend him at some point or if he just blatantly didn't like me for some reason. Either way, it sucked, because the more I learned about him; either through Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rose, or by working with him, or by letting my curiosity get the best of me and googling him – I'm not a stalker, I swear – I fell for him more.

From all of my information that I had managed to amass I learned he was originally from Texas, went to college on a full academic scholarship, went to church regularly, and volunteered at a local homeless shelter ever Saturday. He also, according to Bella, hasn't had a steady girlfriend since his sophomore year of college, and more recently, hasn't been on an actual date in over a year. From Edward and Emmett, I found out that he was extremely dedicated to his work, was loyal to a fault, and tended to me the most reserved of the three of them.

To me, he seemed like the perfect catch. I just couldn't figure out why he hadn't been snatched up by some other girl yet, or what I had done wrong to ruin any chance I could have had with him before ever even getting to really know him. Bella and Rose kept encouraging me to just confront him with how I felt and ask him out, but I just couldn't. I mean…how creepy would it sound if out of the blue after six years of working together, I walked up to him and said "Hey Jasper, I've been in love with you from the first day I met you and dream about having your babies…wanna go out some time?" He'd probably have me committed…after getting a restraining order.

"Alice…Alice!" Bella shouts, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Let's go…we're at the hotel, we have to check in."

I just nod and get out of the car and follow everyone else inside the Mirage. Edward leads us inside and heads over to the hotel registration area. After a few minutes, he comes back and hands out the room keys to everyone.

"Okay, Bella and I are in 12-143, Rose and Emmett are in 12= 136, and Alice and Jasper…you guys are in 12-152."

"What a minute…no one said anything about sharing a room. I never agreed to share a room with Alice," Jasper says, sounding a little upset. All I keep trying to tell myself is to not cry in front of everyone, because to be honest…his words hurt. It's not like sharing a room with me would kill him.

Twenty minutes later, after Emmett and Edward manage to convince Jasper that he doesn't need to find a room of his own; we're all in our rooms and getting ready to go out for the evening. As I'm unpacking, I can feel Jasper's eyes on me, but every time I glance over at him, he looks away. Neither of us say anything and then tension could be cut with a knife. This is definitely not how I managed my first time being in a hotel with Jasper would be. In my dreams at least, he's carrying me over the threshold because we're on our honeymoon…something that clearly will never happen, but a girl can dream.

"Um…well…you can use the bathroom to get ready if you need to. I can get changed real quick out here." Jasper mumbles. It's the first thing he's said to me directly since we left L.A. this morning.

"Oh…yeah, thanks." I all I manage as a response before grabbing my dress and my things to do my hair and makeup for tonight.

As soon as I'm in the bathroom I lock the door and slide down onto the floor. I take a few deep breaths to keep myself calm. I haven't even been alone in the room with this man for an hour and my nerves are already shot. I try giving myself a pep talk to calm down, reminding myself that I need to keep it together since I still have to work with Jasper come Monday, and making a fool out of myself wouldn't do either of us any good.

I'm not sure how long I sit there alternating between trying to pull myself together and beating myself up for letting Jasper get to me so badly, but eventually I hear the sound of our door opening and the voices of everyone else talking as they walk inside.

Quickly, I start to get ready and change out of my shorts and tank and into the dress I brought to wear for tonight. Just as I am about halfway through my make-up and hair there is a knock on the door.

"Ali? It's Bella & Rose…do you need some help getting ready?" Bella asks.

I open up the door and let them inside, and before I can even think to stop, the words pour out of me as I tell them how I can't stop from freaking out about sharing a room with him and how it's already awkward and he's not speaking to me…how it's not how I thought it would be and how no matter how much he seems to hate me, I can't help but love him and still want him to love me too.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls have me calmed down, my make-up done, and my hair finished. Walking back into the room, we join the boys over by the window and watch as the volcano in front of the hotel erupts. If nothing else, at least the room has a great view…only problem is, I don't know if I'm talking about the volcano or Jasper, who looks absolutely delicious in his all black outfit.

Edward asks if we all want something to drink to start the evening off as he opens up the fridge in the room and pulls out a few beers from the mini bar. Jasper asks for a bottle of water, saying he needs to take his anti-anxiety meds, and doesn't want to take it with the alcohol. I fight to shake my head as he asks for his meds. We all knows he's on them, and we all seem to agree that if he could just kick back and relax a bit, he wouldn't need the damn medication.

"Emmett, can you grab the pill bottle out of my bag? It's right next to you." Jasper asks.

Emmett grabs the pills and the bottle of water and tosses them both over to Jasper, who quickly pulls out two of the small white tablets and swallows them down as he chugs the water. The rest of us crack open our beers and try decide where we feel like going to dinner tonight, finally settling on Mon Ami Gabi, one of the restaurants over at Paris.

The strip is crowded as we walk towards our destination, and everywhere we look, there seemingly is another bride and groom either walking or posing for pictures. I forgot how popular this place was for Valentine's Day weddings, and I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy with each new couple I see, wishing that it was Jasper and I who were celebrating our wedding.

Once we get to Mon Ami Gabi and order our food, we try to decide on what to do the rest of the evening. As dinner progresses and our meals are brought out to us, I can't help but notice a change in Jasper's behavior. He seems much more relaxed, laughing and smiling at things I say, and I could swear he's slyly trying to look at me as he sips his wine and flirt with me…to the point that I think he's playing footsie with me under the table.

By the time we're eating dessert, he's actually talking to me, asking me about myself…my likes and dislikes, and I'm surprised by how much he already knows about me. I'm not sure what to make of his sudden change in how he acts towards me, and as I look over to Bella and Rose for an explanation, I decide to just enjoy it and have fun…especially when he suggests us heading over to Pure over at Caesar's Palace to continue the evening.

As we head over, my heart skips a beat as he takes my hand in his.

"I hope you don't mind Alice, but I've been waiting a quite a long time to get a chance to hold your hand…among other things. I also hope you'll save a dance or two for me this evening at the club," he murmurs to me, his Texan drawl coming out a bit.

I feel my cheeks pink up as he places a kiss on my hand.

"No…I don't mind at all Jasper. I'm rather glad that you did actually."

His eyes seem to brighten up as he smiles when he hears my response.

Once we get to Caesar's, we make our way over to Pure, and after a short wait, we're let inside. Jasper secures us a table and opens up our bar tab. After two rounds of drinks, Jasper takes me by the hand and leads me out to the dance floor. It's a little ironic to me that it's Rihanna's _We Found Love_ that's playing as we start to dance.

If I hadn't known it was Jasper dancing with me, I never would have believed it. He's finally just letting himself go and have fun, and me…I'm trying to stifle the moans that are dying to fly out of my mouth as we dance…his hands ghost down the sides of my body and grab onto my hips as Jasper moves behind me. I lean back into him, and can't help but smirk when I feel the bulge in his pants as my ass brushes against him.

After dancing for a while, we head back to the table, Jasper pulls me into his lap and we have a few more drinks. I've already passed buzzed and am on my way to tipsy, and should probably stop drinking now because I know once I hit tipsy it's not long before I reach full on drunk, but I'm having such a good time with Jasper that I don't want it to end.

"I've wanted to tell you something for a long time Alice," Jasper says loudly so I can hear over the music.

"What's that?" I ask nervously while sipping what is I think my third drink, although it might well be my fourth…or fifth.

"I love you Alice. I've loved you for a long time," he tells me. "It's why I've always been so awkward around you. You always seemed so sure of yourself and confident…I just could never get up the nerve to talk to you. I was always so afraid of saying the wrong thing or making you think I was a fool."

His words are a little slurred at this point, but his words are still confident. I've waited forever to hear him say something like that, and now I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack. I know I need to say something back to him but can't figure out what. Eventually I just decide to go with the truth.

"All this time I thought you hated me Jasper. I've...well, I've felt the same way about you since I first started working at the firm. Jasper I…I love you too."

I don't get a chance to say more than that because Jasper presses his lips to mine, kissing me, his tongue darting out and seeking entrance into my mouth, which I quickly grant him. We kiss a while longer realizing we've gained an audience…Rose, Emmett, Edward and Bella, who are all looking at us with looks that scream 'I told you so' on their faces.

We're too happy to care about any teasing we're sure to be getting from the four of them, and order a bottle of champagne for us all to celebrate. I'm not quite sure what else we end up doing. I remember more drinking…_a lot _more drinking, and dancing, although it might as well have been sex on the dance floor for Jasper and I, but then things start getting fuzzy…

The light in the room is all too bright. We must have forgotten to close the curtains last night…or early this morning…whatever time we made it back to our room. I definitely drank way too much last night. And speaking of last night…what the hell happened last night. I move to stretch and roll onto my side when I'm met by the warmth of another body…another naked body might I add.

Once I realize who it is, it takes everything in me to not freak out and wake him up. Jasper is in bed with me naked…and I'm naked too, and from the slight soreness between my legs, it seems we had a very busy night. I try to focus on last night and remember everything that happened. I recall dinner and Jasper opening up to me, our dancing at the club and our telling each other how we felt…that's when things start getting hazy for a while…at least until we got back to the hotel. I remember all six of us were laughing, and clearly we all drank a bit too much. Jasper was getting pretty handsy with me as we walked towards our room after saying good night to everyone else…

_We walk into the room and within seconds, Jasper has me pinned up against the wall. He kisses and nips along my neck as his hands roam all over my body. My hands run down his checks and make their way to his belt and undo the buckle as he works his way under my dress and pulls off my underwear._

"_Fuck Jasper…I've wanted you for so long…" I moan, as he lifts me up and carries me over to the bed. Our hands work quickly to undo each other's clothes, leaving them strewn about the room and the two of us completely bare before each other. _

"_You're perfect," Jasper whispers as he leans in and kisses me, before working his way down and sucking my nipple into his mouth. My back arches as his mouth latches on to me, the pleasure of the contact coursing through my body and setting it on fire. As he switches to my other nipple, his hands travel further down my body, finding their way to my slick entrance, his fingers teasing me before pushing their way into my entrance._

"_Please…Jasper," I gasp out as my hips buck and I ride his fingers as they pump in and out of me, his thumb grazing my clit._

"_That's it baby, just feel…let me make you feel good," he tells me._

_I'm completely consumed by how good his fingers feel, my orgasm already building._

_Jasper pulls his fingers from within me, replacing his fingers with his mouth as his tongue swirls around my clit. My hands thread themselves into his hair, holding him in place as I grind against his mouth. _

_As Jasper licks and sucks I can feel him pushing me closer and closer to the edge before he sends me over it, leaving me a moaning, writhing mess on the bed as his name flies from my lips. Jasper holds me as I come down from my high, and once I've caught my breath, I flip us so that he's laying on his back._

"_My turn," I playfully say as I wink at him._

_I leave a trail of kisses as I work my way down his chest until I reach his hardened cock. My hand wraps around it, stroking it a few times and eliciting a groan from Jasper. His eyes are darting from his dick to my mouth, a silent plea for me to take him._

"_Tell me what you want Jasper…" I whisper._

"_You…I want you Alice…please," he begs as his hips start thrusting in time with the movements of my hands on him._

"_I'm already yours Jasper."_

_I move my hand away, and lick up the underside of his shaft before circling the head of his cock with my tongue. Jasper is grunting and whimpering as he watches me, and as I take him fully in my mouth, a loud "Oooh fuuuuck," echoes off the walls. _

_Jasper guides my movements with his hands as mine work in tandem with my mouth, driving him closer and closer to his release. _

"_Shit…fuck…Alice" he cries out as he pushes me off him and rolls us so that I'm on my back and he's settled between my knees. His eyes are on fire, and his desire is clearly written on his face as he lines himself up with me. _

_We both groan as he pushes into me, the feeling of him inside me better than anything else I've ever known. He starts moving, slowly thrusting at first as he whispers to me._

"_So long Alice…I've waited so long for this…for you."_

_His thrusts start to quicken as he goes deeper inside me, my hips meeting him thrust for thrust._

"_Fuck Jasper…so good, don't stop. I'm so close," I whimper. _

_His hand snakes between us and teases my clit as his movements start to become more erratic. _

"_Cum for me Alice, I need to feel you cum," he grunts out as he pushes in deeper than he was before. It's enough to trigger my release._

"_Fuuuck, Jasper!" I cry out, my nails digging into his back as I feel him release within me._

_Afterwards, as we come down and try to catch our breath, he pulls me into his side, peppering my face with soft, gentle kisses…_

As I'm piecing everything together in my head, Jasper rolls over in his sleep, and his arm drapes over my body, his hand settling on my ass, and that's when I feel it. The cool metal on his left ring finger…a finger which I know for a fact never had jewelry on it…ever.

I gently pull his arm off of me and bring his hand closer to my face to inspect it, only to find the gold band sitting just where I thought I'd find it. Nervously, I glance at my own left hand, where I find a matching gold band on my ring finger as well.

"Oh…fuck me," I manage to mutter.

"Mmm, I thought we did that already," Jasper mumbles as he rolls over in the bed. "Oh shit…Holy Fucking Shit! Alice, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" Jasper shouts as he jumps out of the bed once he realizes it's me in bed with him, although I can't say it's a bad view…he definitely offers plenty to look at.

"Jasper…do you remember_ any _of last night?" I ask, trying not to freak out when I realize I might have to explain that we're married.

Just as he's about to answer, the door to our room opens with shouts of "Congrats Newlyweds," coming from Emmett, Rose, Bella, and Edward. And that's when Jasper freezes like a deer in headlights, not even caring that he's standing in front of everyone naked as the day he was born. I watch as he looks from his left hand to mine, and I can see the freak out brewing beneath the surface, the regret painted on his face, and I can't help but break down in tears. I know it might not have been an ideal wedding, but…I thought he meant what he had said to me in the club, and that we would have been happy together. Jasper grabs a blanket and wraps it around his waist as he makes his way to his bag and digs out his bottle of anti-anxiety pills. At this point I can't blame him, and am seriously asking if he'd mind letting me have a few myself.

"Woah there Jazz, let's not take any more of these. Here, try these instead." Emmett says as he takes the bottle away from Jasper and gives him another one instead.

"What the hell Emmett, those are my meds…they're the same ones I took last night…" Jasper trails off, and suddenly everything clicks.

"Um, yeah. About those pills you took last night," Emmett says, a blush creeping up his face. "I uh…I might have switched your pills on you."

"What the fuck Emmett?" Jasper shouts angrily.

"Come on Jazz, don't be mad. Its just…you've always gone on about Alice and how you want to be with her but your too chickenshit to do anything about it. I just…I switched your meds with something else to help you relax and lower your inhibitions around her. I thought it would help you open up to her. I didn't think you would drink so much. You never do."

Emmett looks nervous as he tries to explain everything. Edward just looks away, clearly trying to be kept out of the whole conversation although I'm sure he knew what was going on, and Rose and Bella are just trying to get me to stop crying. This is so far from how I ever imagined telling Jasper I loved him or making love to him for the first time would go.

"That wasn't your call to make Em. Goddammit! You can't just play around with people like that. Now, because of you…I've done things I NEVER would have done otherwise." Jasper's face is red, as he yells, but as those last few words leave his lips, the entire room falls silent, and I just can't take it anymore. As much as I love Jasper, he clearly can't even stand being in the same room as me. I need to let him go.

"Fuck you Jasper!" I shout, causing everyone to look at me. "I don't know what your goddamn problem with me is, but you've treated me like I was the fucking plague since I first came to work for you guys. What the hell is so wrong with me that you can't even bear being in a room with me for five minutes? I don't know what you remember from last night…but everything I said to you in the club was true, every last damn word of it. I've loved you since I first saw you…and fine if you don't feel the same way, maybe I was foolish to believe the things you said to me last night, but you don't need to make me feel like a leper or disregard my feelings about it all either."

The tears are streaming down my face at this point, and I can't stand everyone looking at me, so I wrap myself in the bed sheet and lock myself in the bathroom and try to not scream from how bad it hurts to feel my heart break. Everyone else seems to still be arguing in the room, but I can't make out anything they're saying through the shut door.

Eventually I hear the room door open and close, and everything in the room is quiet aside from my own sniffles. I turn the shower on, hoping it will help try to calm me down and hop in once the water gets hot. As I wash my hair and body, I resolve myself to not letting Jasper see me upset again, that I'm still going to try to make the best of what's left of this weekend.

I wrap myself in a towel, and walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, but stop dead in my tracks when I see Jasper is still in the room, just sitting on his bed, looking utterly broken and defeated, and dare I say…as if he had been crying himself.

I try ignoring him and go about getting ready, but his voice…I just can't ignore that voice of his.

"Alice I…I'm so, so sorry," he says. I look at him, and his eyes are pleading with me to just give him a chance to speak.

"You've made yourself perfectly clear Jasper, with your words and your actions, that you have no interest in me, nor do you even remotely like me as a person. It's fine. I get it. I'll be putting in my resignation with the firm once we get back to L.A."

"Please don't do that Alice. Just…just give me a chance to explain. What I said earlier came out completely wrong. I just need five minutes, and then you can make up your mind and if you want I'll never bother you again."

I can hear the pain and desperation in his voice. I know I have every right to just tell him no, but no matter how much I want to try to just move past this whole debacle, I can't help but want to know what he has to say.

"Fine," I sigh. "I'll give you five minutes. But that's it."

Not wasting any time, he launches into a very rushed explanation as he paces around the room, his arms flailing as he talks. The only problem is that I can't understand a word he's said.

"Jasper, you need to breathe. And speak slowly. I can't understand a thing you're saying when you talk that fast," I tell him. "Now why don't you sit down, take a breath, and start again."

Jasper nods and takes a seat before he starts talking again.

"Alice, I meant what I said when I told Emmett that I did things that I would have never done otherwise last night but, I think you misunderstood what I meant by it. Yes Emmett slipped me a roofie, and yes I got drunk, but I still remember everything I said at the club. I meant it when I told you I loved you. I meant it when I told you why I've acted the way I have around you. What I meant by the things I'd have never done though, was marry you without a proper proposal, or engagement ring, or giving you the chance to have all of your family and friends there. I just…I've wanted to be with you for so long, and to do things the right way with you, that I just got mad that I didn't get to do things the way you deserve. That doesn't mean I regret the wedding Alice, just that I would have done it differently if I could have. I know we haven't even technically been on a date yet, but I feel like I already know you, and I can't see myself with anyone else other than you."

Jasper is quiet after he finishes speaking, and me…I'm a blubbering mess because of what he said.

"You mean that Jasper? That you really do love me?" I ask nervously.

"I meant every word I said to you Alice, I love you," he replies.

"And you don't regret waking up married to me?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Then that's all that matters. I love you too Jasper, I have for such a long time." I say as I launch myself at him, pulling him into a hug and holding on tight.

I can feel the tension leave him as he lets out a sigh of relief. After a moment, he steps back so that he can look at me.

"So…" he says anxiously. "Does this mean you'll be changing your name to Alice Whitlock now?"

"Yes," is all I can manage as a response before he kisses me. We break apart when we both need air and break out laughing at the situation. In hindsight, we both were cowards, and wasted so much time being afraid to admit our feelings. Perhaps Emmett was right to give us that small nudge in the right direction…not that we'll ever tell him that.

Jasper goes to shower and get dressed, and I call everyone else to let them know we'll meet them downstairs in a few minutes so we can go and grab something to eat and figure out our plans for the day.

Once Jasper comes out of the shower, I can't help but ogle him as he walks around in just a towel, and that's when I realize that he's really mine, that he's my husband and he loves me. Sure this all happened fast, but we've both spent so much time pining away after each other from a distance; it's as if we already know each other. As for everything else, we'll work it all out together.

As soon as Jasper's dressed, he takes my hand and leads me towards to door so we can go meet up with everyone else, but stops right by the door.

"Oh, there's just one more thing," he says, a sly grin on his face.

"What's that?"

"Happy Valentine's Day Alice," he says before kissing me once again.

As we leave the room, a goofy grin on both of our faces and walking hand in hand, I look at him and our joined hands, and all I can think is…it's been a very happy Valentine's Day indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this little Valentine's Day tidbit. Don't forget to click that little button down below and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
